This application is to provide for the implementation of a Repository of serum, plasma, urine and DNA, sustain these biological specimens, link already collected data, and provide a mechanism for developing new information from these specimens. Additionally, the funding of the Repository will allow time for the development of an infrastructure to support the ongoing maintenance and utilization of these specimens for the greater scientific community after the parent data collection has been completed in the next 5 years. The Repository will be based upon the biological specimen material collected in the Study of Women's Health Across the Nation (SWAN). This program is generating substantive new knowledge on the menopause transition through its prospective design, multi-ethnic/racial composition, representativeness of defined populations, and comprehensive measurement and power (n greater than 3220 women from five race/ethnic groups). The support of this Repository, through the availability of a large and well-characterized set of biological specimens, will allow the rapid and more efficient evaluation of new and untested existing hypotheses. Major aims of this application are: To establish a well-characterized collection of serum, plasma, urine and DNA To establish mechanisms to store and provide access to samples. To develop the mechanisms for timely processing, review and approval (or disapproval) of requests to access Repository samples and the SWAN data from interview, measures To develop infrastructure and maintenance mechanisms for the Repository that remains viable for the scientific community upon the completion of the parent SWAN study. The Repository will include serum and urine samples collected in six annual examinations. Further, the Repository will include urine samples collected from 990 women daily throughout one menstrual cycle (one cycle annually for 4 years) from the Daily Hormone Substudy. Finally, the DNA Repository will be based in the Longitudinal cohort available at the fifth follow-up examination.